Inesquecível
by Donna Black
Summary: [Reeditada] Tonks narra uma noite inesquecível com seu único amor, Lupin.


**Inesquecível**

O relógio marcava 3:00 da manhã e eu estava debruçada sobre a minha cama, nua, coberta apenas por um fino e macio lençol branco. Minha respiração estava ofegante; a dele também. Meu coração batia tão forte que parecia que ia sair pela boca, talvez só não saísse porque eu não tinha forças para abrí-la. Sem contar que eu estava completamente suada, ao ponto de escorrender água do meu rosto.

Não sei ele, mas eu estava descansando, tentando tomar de volta todo meu fôlego. Pois ele tirara toda minha energia, me deixara exausta. Eu respirava freneticamente ao sentir o calor do corpo dele sobre o meu, me fazendo querer arrancar cada fio de seu cabelo. Não que isso fosse ruim, pelo contrário, era ótimo. A melhor noite da minha vida, posso dizer. Não sei como ele conseguiu ser tão selvagem e amável ao mesmo tempo... Bom, talvez seja porque a lua cheia esteja se aproximando.

Não me recordo nitidamente dos fatos ocorridos antes dessa noite. Alguma coisa aconteceu, alguma coisa que fez ele pensar melhor, me aceitar e me desejar como mulher.

Uma morte. Ou melhor, a morte. O maior bruxo de todos os tempos estava morto. Senti medo. Medo de que essa noite não passasse de um momento em que ele estivesse vulnerável, triste, com raiva e quisesse descontar seus maus sentimentos em alguém. Tentei tirar esse pensamento desagradável da minha mente. Afinal, ele _disse_ que me amava, me _fez sentir _amada. E de uma forma tão diferente e especial.

Olhei para o homem ao meu lado. Ele também estava coberto apenas pelo lençol, mas dormia profundamente. Passei a mão pelo corpo dele, que tinha tórax bem definido e braços fortes. Algumas cicatrizes no rosto, mas isso não fazia a mínima diferença. Por mais que aquelas cicatrizes fossem causadas pelo lado ruim dele, eu não me importava. Notei que ele tinha algumas marcas de arranhões, quase invisíveis, nas costas. Sorri. Dessa vez, eu que havia feito as marcas; num momento de prazer total, gemidos e promessas de amor.

Deitei-me de lado, para tentar dormir. Mas quando estava prestes a fechar meus olhos, senti uma mão deslizando sobre o meu corpo, sutilmente. Aquele toque me deixava arrepiada, querendo mais, e até um pouco corada. Ele tinha uma segurança e uma tranqüilidade em seu olhar que me faziam sentir como se eu fosse apenas uma garotinha.

Ele deu um beijo demorado em meu pescoço, como se quisesse fixar seus lábios alí. Fechei meus olhos para aproveitar o momento, e só os abri quando ele me chamou.

- Tonks...- Ele mordeu de leve o meu pescoço.

- Remus... Eu realmente...- Não consegui terminar de falar, pois ele me beijara. Aqueles beijos me deixavam incrédula. Uma hora eram beijos selvagens, rápidos e desesperados. Na outra, eram beijos calmos, delicados e apaixonados. Quando finalmente vi meus lábios livre dos dele, terminei de falar.- Eu te amo, Remus.

- Tonks...- Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.- Eu também te amo.

Sentindo-me em êxtase, ele me beijou e eu afundei no travesseiro. Logo, ele me abraçou e me senti tão confortável... Queria ficar alí por mais algumas horas. Era tão gostoso sentir o cheiro dele.

Senti uma vontade de trazer Remus para mais perto de mim. Me debruçei sobre o corpo dele e começei a beijá-lo lentamente. Ele acordou, me fitou e sorriu. Retribuiu meus beijos.

- Nymphadora.- Ele falou claramente.- Eu te desejo como eu nunca desejei... alguém.

- E o teu desejo...- Eu o beijei.- É o meu maior prazer.

Não sei ao certo se ele entendeu o que eu disse, mas ele me beijou com mais rapidez, como se quisesse recuperar algum tempo perdido. Uma brisa gelada da madrugada entrou por uma fresta mínima da janela, me fazendo tremer de frio. Abracei Remus com mais força. Eu precisava sentir ele dentro de mim, o corpo dele pesando sobre o meu, os beijos dele me fazendo esquecer de tudo.

Não tenho idéia de quanto tempo nós ficamos alí. Quando eu estou com ele perco a noção das horas, dos dias, do tempo e até da vida. Naquele momento de êxtase máximo, eu me sentia tão viva, que não poderia estar viva realmente.

Durante esse tempo, tudo me veio à cabeça. Desde quando eu ouvia ele me negar, dizendo que ela velho demais, perigoso demais, pobre demais. Eu nunca dei ouvidos, com razão. Pois mesmo se eu encontrasse um homem jovem, com dinheiro e que me desse a maior segurança do mundo, pra mim, aquilo não significaria nada se Remus não estivesse comigo. O amor faz muitas coisas com a gente, pode nos cegar. Mas pode nos deixar mais maduros, aceitando os defeitos das pessoas que queremos bem. Assim que foi com Remus. Olhei para ele, que agora dormia mais uma vez. Deitei minha cabeça sobre o seu ombro.

Sei que acabamos por dormir mais uma vez. Entretanto, algumas horas depois eu acordei. Remus estava sentado na cama, olhando fixamente para a janela, com uma expressão melancólica. Eu perguntei o que se passava, mas me arrependi.

Ele mencionou a morte. Aquela olhar tranqüilo e fúnebre fora substituído por um de tristeza e inconformação. Minha vontade era que o resto do mundo sumisse e deixasse Remus e eu sozinhos, em paz. A primeira vez que eu pude me entregar de vez ao homem que eu amo de verdade poderia ser arruinada por alguma coisa, que naquela hora, se tornara banal para mim.

Ele se levantou da cama, se vestiu e me olhou da cabeça aos pés. Apesar da sua tristeza, ele sorriu, me deixando aliviada.

- Você vai embora?- Perguntei.

- Não. Espero você lá embaixo.- Ele falou com a voz rouca.

- Eu não queria que acabasse.- Murmurei.- Não mesmo.

- Não acabou. Mas temos que encarar a realidade pelo menos por um segundo. Não estamos em condições tão perfeitas para esquecer o que se passa no momento.

- Eu sei. Mas quando eu estou com você, não quero saber de nada. O mundo não tem importância.

- Nymphadora.- Ele sorriu, me olhando da cabeça aos pés.

Eu sorri para ele também, que olhou para os lados e depois saiu do quarto. Eu deveria estar me preparando para dar de cara com a vida real, mas continuei alí, deitada e nua sobre a cama.

Eu nunca tinha vivido a sensação que Remus me causava, eu nunca havia feito isso de tal forma, me deixando tão entorpecida e desesperada, quase implorando por mais beijos, carícias e prazer. Olhei para a porta do quarto. Minha vontade foi de chamá-lo de volta para a cama, para voltarmos a nos abraçar, nos beijar, ser uma só pessoa. Vem Remus, pensei, vem, me beije, me toque, me façar sentir querida, me faça sentir amada, me faça esquecer dos problemas, da vida. Podemos fugir pra longe, vamos ficar só nós dois. Você ouvindo minha respiração quente, eu dizendo seu nome várias vezes seguidas.

Por muito tempo eu sonhei com uma noite assim com ele. Mas como ele conseguiu transformar aquela noite na melhor da minha vida? Como ele me beijou durante horas, sem que os beijos ficassem escassos? Como ele me fez esquecer de tudo?

Não sei. Só sei que foi uma noite mais do que perfeita. Foi uma noite inesquecível.

N/A: Bom dia:)

Fic não-nova, porque eu já tinha postado ela antes; aí eu reeditei e tal. E também porque eu AMO R/T e em breve a capa no meu perfil :D

Trilha Sonora: Bem Que Se Quis- Marisa Monte  
N/B: A Gween Black não colocou nenhuma observação, mas no msn ela disse que gostou (y)

Então, pelo amor de Deus, deixem reviews. Eu AMO quando vocês deixam reviews! Eu preciso MUITO saber da opinião de vocês ;D

Beijos,

Donna Black.


End file.
